gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 277 - Mysore Mysteries
Ch. 276 - Fall Arrives Ch. 278 - Jungle Raiders CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Resurgence Travel to Brindavan Gardens Find 12 hidden objects in Brindavan Gardens 2. Garden Green Place 4 Brindavan Topiary in the Garden 3. Super Spy Travel to Kite Flyers Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Kite Flyers Time Warp 4. Monument of Kings Have 3 Maharaja Monument in the Garden Upgrade 1 Brindavan Topiary to Level 2 5. Secret Garden Return to Garden Wall Construction Find 12 hidden objects in Garden Wall Construction 6. The Second Palace Travel to Rann Explorers Time Loop Match 12 details in Rann Explorers Time Loop 7. The Architect Return to Shah Jahan’s Desk Find 12 hidden objects in Shah Jahan’s Desk 8. Digger Mode Travel to Mysore Palace Grounds Find 12 hidden objects in Mysore Palace Grounds 9. Cross the Line Travel to Leaving Wannheim Paradox Find 6 differences in Leaving Wannheim Paradox 10. King's Shrine Upgrade 1 Maharaja Monument to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Brindavan Topiary to Level 3 11. Mysore Dasara Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 277 scenes Have 1 Mysore Palace Gate in the Garden 12. Complete the Throne Decor Collection Collect the Mysore Palace Throne and place it in your Garden. 13. Hold the Door Upgrade 1 Mysore Palace Gate to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Maharaja Monument to Level 3 14. Guard the Gate Upgrade 1 Mysore Palace Gate to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Mysore Gate to Level 5 15. Build the Mysore Palace Complete the Mysore Palace Wonder 16. Mysore Royals Upgrade the Mysore Palace to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Brindavan Gardens Earn 2 stars in Brindavan Gardens! 3 Star Kite Flyers Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Kite Flyers Time Warp! 3 Star Mysore Palace Grounds Earn 3 stars in Mysore Palace Grounds! 3 Star Rann Explorers Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Rann Explorers Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 277 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 277 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 277 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Resurgence! Ch.277/S.1 - Brindavan Gardens Time Thief Alert! A gang of three tried to break into the Mysore Palace a short while ago. I'm not sure what they were looking for. But before they could take anything from the Palace, the guards spotted thm They could've repeated the whole drill all over again, Quincy. Why didn't that happen? After Verne's unexpected exit from the scene, these folks are running low on Time Crystals and Time Machines. That could be a reason for them not attempting again. We can't afford to take risks here. I'm headed to India. We need to find out what those Time Thieves were after. Quest:Super Spy Ch.277/S.2 - Kite Flyers Time Warp The name is Borgsworth... James Borgsworth. But you can call me Time Agent 007. None of us intend to call you that, Mr. Borgsworth. I've the voice and charm of a super spy who is licensed to thrill. That sounds wrong on so many levels! And yes, cheesy too! You do match the profile of *Q*, Quincy. Wow! No one saw that part yet! You are *Q*! Yeah, yeah. Backing up your game must be my role throughout the entire mission. Right super-spy? You should watch less spy movies and choose more Time Travel flicks, Borgsworth. I've got a lead. And it's a shame that this mission isn't going to get us into a casino! Quest:Secret Garden Ch.142/S.5 - Garden Wall Construction Mr. Bond and Q are going to need my help. I'll follow up on Borgsworth's lead while they play the spy game. So here's the deal. There is an old Time Crystal chest inside Mysore Palace. And it isn't a display piece. This one is said to be hidden in a secret chamber under the foundation. The palace is massive an we are yet to find out where the chamber is. We should try finding the person who designed and built the palace. What if he knows the location of chamber? Let me reach out to Enrique. He can dig up the details on the architect. Quest:The Second Palace Ch.277/S.3 - Rann Explorers Time Loop Who disigned the Mysore Palace? Which Mysore Palace are we reffering to? How many Mysore Palaces do you know about, Enrique? There is only one. Which was rebuilt after the first one was destroyed by fire in 1897. Hmm... since the Time Thieves are breaking into the present-day version of the palace... We need to find the architect who designed the current one. Give me some time. I'll get you all the details that you need on the architect and the secret chamber. Quest:The Architect Ch.142/S.1 - Shah Jahan's Desk We don't have much time, Enrique! You need to work faster. The Time Thieves may try again. I got it! I got it! Lord Henry Irwin! A British architect was commissioned in 1897 to build the new Mysore Palace. Construction was completed in 1912 and... I'll take it from here, Enrique. It took some time to make him understand. But the Lord said that he had designed a secret chamber under the structure. Here's the palace floor plan. I've marked the spot for Quincy and Borgsworth. You must hurry! The Dasara Festival celebrations are in full swing at Mysore now. Quest:Digger Mode Ch.277/S.4 - Mysore Palace Grounds The Mysore Dasara! It's the perfect time for anyone to be close to the Palace without getting noticed. Borgsworth, our Time Machine can't breach the surface to enter the chamber. We have to dig. Transforming to Digger Mode! Digger Mode? How did you do that? I went for a makeover, Quincy. Top to bottom. Comprehensice. There's more to show off. I've got the Time Crystal chest. We should get out of here now. No one likes a confrontation. Quest:Cross the Line Ch.277/S.5 - Leaving Wannheim Paradox Back from a break. And straight into a Paradox! Time Thieves? I thought the group had disbanded after Verne was kicked out of the timeline. These must be smaller groups of three or five robbers trying to get by. As long as they aren't planning something on a large scale, we shouldn't be worried. But yes, we must always keep them under our watch. The point is this. They should be aware that we are around to put them down, if they dare to mess with the timeline. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 277